The Ifs of Life
by Anieshwa
Summary: What if Jane hadn't been the one grabbed by Bobbie? What if he grabbed someone else at gunpoint? My take on season finale. Mention of rape. I'm sorry if you don't like, but guess what? It happens. May have crossover... Please read and review! Rizzisles!
1. Bandaid Covers The Bullet Hole

**Disclaimer: Alas I still own nothing but my own ideas, and I'm pretty sure that no one else would want them anyways... But here is the season finale with a slight twist on who gets shot...and almost dies...and such...**

**JPOV**

I flipped through the pages to a medical book trying to figure out what the heck tension pneumothorax was.

"Tension Pneumothorax is when the lung continues to leak air into the chest cavity and results in compression of the chest structures, including vessels that return blood to the heart and can result in death if...not treated immediately, Christ Maura. You have to help him!" I said as I cry realizing how close my brother is to dying this very moment.

"Jane, I'm not that kind of doctor. I'm just guessing, I could be wrong..." Maura said desperately.

"Your guess is better than most doctors!" I yelled begging.

"I could make it worse Jane. I'm not a doctor. I-I don't even have the equipment." Maura said exasperated.

"Maura, please." I cried.

"Fine. Get me some alcohol, and some tubing, and some cotton balls." Maura said running to Frankie's side. I handed her the supplies as she sighs and looks defeated. She began working on him by shoving tubing into his side, and draining his lung. After she is done she sighed and sank against the counter in defeat.

Everything that happened after that was one giant blur. The guy storming in making us put the walkie talkie telling us Bobbie was in on the whole thing. Then Bobbie getting the cigarettes, and then shooting the guy. Then Maura, sweet beautiful Maura holding the button and allowing Korsac to hear it all. Then Bobbie grabbing Maura. And taking her outside at gunpoint.

I screamed, literally screamed a scream that would have scared me if I hadn't been so focused on the gun at Maura's head as she was drug out of the building by Bobbie. A minute too late SWAT busted in the morgue and took care of Frankie as I took off running. I could hear Maura screaming for them to shoot Bobbie. She was begging, sobs shaking her voice as she screamed that Frankie needed help, but no one would shoot. There was no shot. I ran out of the building in time to see Maura pull the gun to her stomach and pull the trigger, before she collapsed on the ground next to Bobbie's dead body.

The closer I got to her fallen form the farther her eyes slid closed. I yelled her name as I threw myself onto the ground, as she slowly let go.

"No! Maura, no! God, oh God no! Please open your eyes! Just open your eyes!" I screamed as I put pressure on the wound pouring blood. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it just kept going, there was so much blood pouring out of her body that I yelled furiously for someone to help Maura.

Finally some EMTs came and started working on her. I ran behind them and tried to get into the ambulance.

"Miss family only." the EMT said with his hand stopping my entrance into the vehicle.

"I am the only family she has! And I'm her best friend, and I'm a cop! If one of those does not gain me an entrance into this freaking ambulance then I might have to hit you!" I yelled angrily. He sighed as he allowed me to jump in before closing the door.

I watched as they intubated Maura. It was one of the most horrendous things I had ever seen, but I was sure it was only going to get worse as they tried to save her. This was all my fault. If I had held down the walkie talkie button instead of her maybe Bobbie wouldn't have grabbed her. Or maybe he grabbed her because he didn't think they'd listen to her and shoot him. Or that the innocent genius doctor would have a stroke of idiocy and shoot herself.

If, if, if, my life was surrounded by ifs. If I hadn't just shrugged and left Maura alone. I always went with her while she autopsied bodies, but I was mad. Mad that Bobbie didn't know anything. Mad that there was a dead cop, and I took it out on her and left her alone. She was alone, in the morgue when a bunch of homicidal maniacs had come in with guns looking for evidence and killing anyone they saw. If I had taken care of her like I had promised her I would. If I had been grabbed instead of her. If it was me on the table instead of her. If Maura survived.

I shook the last thought out of my head immediately. Maura would survive. She had to. It was Maura, strong, sweet, innocent, beautiful Maura and I could not bear it if she died. So there was simply no way in hell I was going to let her die. I'd be darned if those doctors didn't kill themselves trying to save her for me. And the moment she was alive and concious and semi-healthy, I'd tell her how I felt about her. She had to know becasue I couldn't keep it inside after this.

The EMTs had finally slowed down in working on her, but then the machine started beeping rapidly before stopping altogether. I sobbed as they once again picked up the pace and brought her back again before we jumped out of the ambulance at a hospital. I ran as far as they would let me and I stood outside the door watching them work on her through the window. A few minutes had barely passed before a nurse was ushering me to the waiting room as they rushed Maura off into the opposite direction. Off to surgery, the nurse had said.

I stood pacing in the waiting room for who knows how long before I remembered Frankie, and Korsak and Frost. I walked to the front desk quickly and prayed that I wouldn't get anymore crap from the nurses.

"Umm, I need to check on the status of a Frankie Rizzoli." I said as calmly as I could manage under the circumstances. The nurse looked up, and opened her mouth to ask something, but I cut her off. "Look, my best friend, who I'm in love with is in sugery. And I'd really appreciate it if you could just tell me how my brother is." I say sighing.

She blinks a couple times before going to a stack of folders and looking through them. "Ma'am? Can you spell the last name?" she asked as her brows furrowed in confusion. I spelled out my last name slowly as the nurse looked through the handful of folders. Twice.

"Ma'am, are you sure he was brought to this hospital?" She asked looking up confused.

"Yeah. He left right before me and my friend did. He was in the exact same type of ambulance, and this is the only hospital near the police department for thirty minutes." I say panicking as a wave of nausea swept through me.

"Hold on, let me go ask a doctor." she said sweetly as she ran to the doctor five feet behind her. I watched as they talked and she looked a bit alarmed, before pointing to me and walking away. The doctor walked slowly towards me, pulling his glasses off his face, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ms. Rizzoli?" he asked slowly.

"Detective Rizzoli." I corrected as I stared him in the eyes.

"Detective. Is your brother officer Rizzoli?" he asked looking up slowly.

"Yes. What happened? Where is my brother?" I asked as panic started to control my voice.

"Detective, I'm sorry. We did everything we could. Whoever helped in the field did a tremendous job and that would have saved him had he gotten here a little faster. Whoever put that tubing in his chest saved his life, but by the time he made it here he had drowned on his own blood in the ambulance. They didn't have the equipment to do it there, and with him choking they couldn't intubate. I am so so sorry, for your loss." he said sadly as he turned to walk away. I let him as I slowly walked back to the waiting room. I sat down and put my face in my hands as I sobbed.

After a few minutes I composed myself and called Korsac. He answered the phone immediately asking questions about Maura and Frankie.

"Korsak, Maura's in surgery. She's been in surgery for two hours." I said looking at the clock and immediately wanting to get up and check on her too.

"Jane, what about Frankie?" he asked after sighing in relief.

"He...he...didn't make it." I say trying not to cry again.

"Oh Jane I am so sorry. What about your parents?" he asked sadly.

"C-can you bring them to the hospital? I can't leave Maura." I asked my voice quivering a tiny bit as I think about Maura.

He agreed and hangs up, and I ran to find a doctor. I found one a few feet from the waiting room, and asked him if he knew the status of Maura Isles. He looked at my tear stained face and told me to give him a minute. He picked up the phone on the wall and called the O.R.

"They said that she's doing great. She's held on fairly well through the whole surgery and they're almost finished." he said smiling. I thanked him profusely before turning back to the waiting room. An hour later my parents came running to me and my mother hugged me tightly. Then they asked how Frankie was and looked at me expectantly.

"Mom...Frankie di- Frankie didn't make it." I said my voice cracking as I spoke the words. My mother fell into my father as she sobs. He soothed her and looked a little sad, but immediately took in my appearance.

"Janie, what about Maura? Korsak said she got shot?" he asked watching me flinch at the memory.

"She's been in surgery for three hours." I say sinking into a chair as I run my hands through my hair. Just then a doctor comes into the waiting room.

"Maura Isles?" he asked looking around the room as I immediately jumped up and ran to him.

"How is she is she ok?" I asked impatiently.

"She just got out of surgery. There were some complications of the surgery though." he started but I intterupted.

"Wait. Complications, what complications?" I asked worried.

"Well, after we began the surgery we saw how extensive the damage was. The bullet missed all the major organs, but we saw some underlying lung and blood conditions that was making breathing impossible. We had to give her nitric oxide in order for her to be allowed to breathe with the intubation tube. The problem is that she can't stay on that forever, and if her numbers don't come up soon, then I'm afraid the nitric oxide will kill her instead of helping her. She's stable for now and in room 248 if you'd like to see her." he said slowly before walking away.

I ran all the way to her room, and almost broke down when I slowly opened the door. She looked like she was dead. She honestly did. She was so pale to begin with and now it was even worse. She was lying in a hospital bed that was so much larger than her she looked like a kid. She had an IV in her arm that went up to about five different bags of medicine. She also had about three tubes surrounding her head, which eventually went into her mouth; helping her breathe. She looked so little and frail and all I wanted to do was take her away from here. Take her from here and make her safe again. I entered and sat down in the chair next to the bed. I carefully took her small cold hand in my larger warmer one and let a small sob escape me.

I didn't know what numbers had to rise, and I didn't know if she'd be able to get them up fast enough for the doctors. She was a fighter, she honestly was, but she wasn't strong. She had her mind working for her, it gave her an advantage on how to win fights with brain alone, but she wasn't physically strong. She wasn't physically a fighter, she never had been and I was afraid that that would hurt her now. I was afraid that she wouldn't be strong enough to fight through all this medical mumbo jumbo. I laid my head gently on her hand and before I realized I had, I fell asleep...

**X 4 DAYS LATER X**

I was still in the room with Maura while she slept. I hadn't left her room once, and the only reason I had left her side was to go to the bathroom in her room. I hadn't changed in days I still had on the bloodstained clothes. The clothes covered in Maura's blood.. Korsak had brought me clothes earlier that day, but I was hesitant to leave her side to change clothes in case she woke up, but I realized that when she woke up she didn't need to see her blood covering my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and changed my clothes as quickly as possible, but when I came back out of the bathroom she was still asleep.

I walked over to the chair and sat back down watching her sleeping form. She had gained a little more color over the past four days, and her numbers had improved, but she still needed to shoot up another two or three numbers in order to wake up and get off the tubing and such. I sighed holding her hand once again as I picked up a book that had been brought to me sometime in the blur of days.

I started reading the back and shrugged flipping it over and opening it with one hand. I started reading but soon there was a subtle movement of a hand holding my hand back. I looked up quickly and saw Maura's beautiful grey eyes looking around confused.

I jumped up and threw the book on the table, long forgotten. I pressed the call button for the nurse, and started trying to make sure Maura stayed calm until the tube could be removed. The nurse and a doctor ran in and checked her vitals, and removed the tubing before leaving.

"J-Jane?" Maura said my name a bit confused, her voice cracking from the lack of use.

"Maura, sweetie can you remember anything? Anything at all?" I asked gently.

"T-the shooting. I-I shot myself so th-they'd help Frankie. W-where's Frankie?" she asked looking into my eyes. I looked deep into her eyes and saw nothing but innocent concern for a friend, but I was going to break that.

"M-Maura...Frankie didn't make it." I said looking at her eyes immediately tear up.

I-it's my f-fault. I s-screwed up. I-I'm so sorry." she said as she started to cry a little.

"Maura you listen to me. You did not kill my brother. The doctors said he would've been dead before the ambulance got there if you hadn't helped him." I said putting my hands on either side of her face, gently wiping away the tears.

"I-I'm so sorry." she said again as started to hug herself.

"Come here." I said pulling her into my arms carefully, and hugged her tightly as she cried. She clung onto me like she was going to die if she didn't have someone to hold onto, but a few minutes later she had at least stopped crying.

"Maura there is something important I need to tell you." I said pulling back only far enough to see her face.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"I love you. I've been keeping it inside because I know you're straight. I know you are and I know you don't love me like that, but I had to tell you because the thought of losing you without you knowing, almost killed me." I said slowly as I hugged her a bit more.

She whispered my name before leaning towards me. She looked at me and I was sure I had seen all the emotions I was feeling for her mirrored back to me in her eyes. I leaned down slowly and gently pressed my lips to her, sighing as she kissed me back.

"I love you too." she said resting her head on my shoulder...

**AU: To continue, or not to continue that is the question. No seriously I am asking you *points dramatically* for advice on whether I should continue. I'm pretty sure I will anyway just because I love Jane and Maura, but still tell me! Oh and I apologize for the overload of storyline in the first chapter, but if no one wants me to continue I at least wanted it to end and make sense!**


	2. Blue For Sister Someone

**Disclaimer: So, I've been with friends and not updating my bad. XD And thanks so much for all the reviews I really didn't think I'd get any and then I was like well maybe I'll get one or two, but I got a ton! So thanks sooo much! XD**

**JPOV:**

The weeks following the shooting were extremely hard on everyone, but Maura took it the hardest. Even though Frankie was my brother and Maura had saved him, even if it was only for a few hours, but she still blamed herself. It was impossible to make her understand that she hadn't been at fault, and she was always depressed about it; and the hospital setting definitely wasn't helping. Then finally she was released and it seemed to get worse.

**Random POV:**

She couldn't be left alone in the morgue anymore, one of her interns had to be with her at all times; not to mention she never took the stairs or went into the homicide department. If she found something she would call the appropriate person so they could come retrieve it; she simply refused to take a step into the homicide department's direction. The stairs were also an avoided area, simply because that had been where Jane had found Frankie, even if she hadn't been there to witness it.

As if that weren't bad enough she woke up every night- multiple times a night in fact- in a cold sweat screaming and sobbing, and it took Jane hours to calm her down enough to attempt sleep again. Jane couldn't think of anything to do. Everyone had had to go through a pysch evaluation, and even though Maura had passed hers with flying colors, Jane still wasn't sure Maura was ok.

It was so bad in fact that Maura had lost about fifteen pounds from her already small stature, which made her look frail and unhealthy. She wouldn't even stop working or whatever to eat unless Jane was with her. Jane always forced her to eat even when she tried to worm her way out of it, but it still wasn't enough for her gain back the weight she had lost. And Jane wasn't there 24/7 so she continued to drop pounds rapidly.

While everyone was concerned, no one was more concerned than Jane was, but no one knew exactly what to do. So they waited. Most just waited in the hopes that it would only take some time for Maura to move on while Jane watched her anxiously, like any moment she was going to shatter like glass, but no one took action. Some people even avoided the poor doctor altogether unsure of how to handle her or what to say, which only hurt Maura more.

"Tell me what you want then Maura? Maybe if you tell me there will be a freaking parade for you, because you'll finally have decided!" Jane yelled at Maura furiously, and stressed as they were entering Maura's house.

"Forget it. I don't think you should come in tonight." Maura said turning her back towards Jane as she stuck her key in the door knob slowly.

"Fine." Jane said curtly as she leaned in towards Maura who was now standing in her illuminated doorway.

Maura bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes at Jane's hurtful tone, and Jane felt a pang of guilt in her gut. After all it wasn't Maura's fault she felt the way she did, and Jane's short temper after today's case wasn't helping either one. She opened her mouth to apologize and try to fix things, but was cut off by Maura waving her hand.

"I'm fine. Go home, and get some rest." Maura said closing the door as a tear fell from her eyes. Jane ran her hands over her face and sighed. She contemplated a moment before turning and leaving. Her hands were shaking from anger and frustration as she drove off so quickly her tires squealed. She knew that Maura hated being alone lately, but it was her house for Gods sake, and she was so angry that Maura wasn't better like the rest of them even though she tried to pretend she was. So Jane went home, anger seething from her body.

MPOV:

I fell to the floor against my door as I heard Jane storm off and drive away. I hated being like this. I hated the fact that my emotions showed so often, almost as much as I hated the fact that Jane had left my house mad at me. I didn't mean to frusterate her, and I knew that I was lucky that she had stuck around while I was like this. I walked around my house and changed into my silky pajamas after showering, and found something in the fridge to snack on while watching t.v.

It was about twenty minutes into CSI: Miami, when I thought I heard footsteps in my kitchen. I got up and walked as quietly as possible into the room and saw a shadowy figure in the corner. I screamed involuntarily, and turned and ran into my bedroom, and locked the door. With in seconds he had kicked it in and had thrown me onto the floor.

I screamed and cried as I fought to get him off me, but I wasn't a fighter and he only chuckled. An hour later I laid curled up on the floor in a small puddle of blood as he left the house saying he would be back. I quickly pulled of my clothes off, grabbed my phone off the end of the bed, and laid back down.

I unlocked my phone and called speed dial 1 as I sobbed quietly; pressing the phone to my ear. It rang about one and a half times before a familiar voice, groggy from sleep answered the phone. I looked at the time. It was two thirty in the morning.

"H-hello? M-m-Maura?" Jane said sleepily as she yawned. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sob.

"Maura? Maura are you okay?" Jane asked instantly alert. But I couldn't answer I just choked back a couple sobs before hanging up.

I don't know how long it was but a little later I heard Jane calling my name as she made her way through my house, the alarm growing clear in her voice. A few minutes later she made her way into my bedroom and ran over to me.

"Maura? Maura! Maura what happened? Maura!" Jane asked frantically.

"T-there w-w-was someone. I-i-in m-my h-h-house. T-th-they attacked m-me." I sobbed quietly as Jane looked down at me...

**AN:SO TADAAAA! Yeah I know it probably sucked but I cannot think AT ALL right now! XD The Ready Set, and Runner Runner, AND Shontelle ALL played a free concert today in Chattanooga, and I went! XD Send me a PM and I'll give you my info so you can look up my pics on Facebook! XD Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Hard Days Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice or the characters. I also don't own anything but my ideas. And I apologize for not putting a warning about the rape, but honestly I didn't think about that. And I am not changing my rating because I am a good kid and did not go into full blown detail on any of that...stuff, sorry if that offends you, if it does then DON'T READ!**

**Jane's POV:**

My heart broke as I realized exactly what it was that Maura was saying. This was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn I could've been there. If I didn't get so frustrated over the simplest of things than I wouldn't have snapped and I would've gone inside with her. Would've been there to help her fight.

And she had fought, that much was obvious. I could see the cuts and bruises on her arms and hands; not to mention the ones on her face. She had skin and blood underneath her fingernails, and I couldn't deny that whatever had happened, she had fought as hard as she could. But that wasn't enough. She was so small, smaller now than she had been before the shooting and that gave her a disadvantage. She probably couldn't fight me off her in her current state, and I'm only five inches taller than her, and about forty pounds heavier.

I took in a deep shaky breath before trying to speak again.

"M-Maura honey. We need to go to the hospital. To get you ch-to get you checked out." I said slowly.

"I...I d-don't wan... I do-don't want to go. I just... I just want...t-to shower...and sl-sleep." she said shaking as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I... I know you do sweetie, but...it's really important that we...that we go." I say as my own tears fall down my face.

"O-only if it's A...Addison..." she says resigning.

"O...Ok sweetie. I-I'll call her... l-let's go." I say cradling her in my arms as I try to help her up.

"I...I don't... M-my legs...they..h-hurt. i...d-don't think I can...can walk..." she says stumbling as she tries to walk with me.

"That's alright...I...I'll carry you." I say scooping her the rest of the way into my arms; gasping slightly at how light she is.

I walk as quickly as I can out of her house and sit her into my car. I run to the drivers side and pull off quickly, as I pull out my cell phone. I flip through my contacts quickly and press the call button as I glance over at Maura.

"H...Hey Addison...I...yeah I know we haven't talked..but... Addie...it...it's Maura she...she was r... can you get to the uh to the hospital? Th-thanks." I say as I clench my hand on the steering wheel so hard it hurts. Then I take another look at Maura before making a second call.

"Korsak, it's Jane... Yes I know what freaking time it is...I KNOW! Vince...it's Maura, something happened...I need you to get a crime scene unit to her house... Korsak someone broke in and attacked...Yeah we're on our way there right now...ok... thank you Vince...bye" I say hanging the phone up again.

We continue the drive in silence as I continue to glance at Maura. It's only during the drive that I take in her appearance. Her normally beautifully combed wavy hair is a mess of knots, her silk pajamas that probably cost more than my apartment are ripped and stained with blood, and her normally perfect posture is gone. She hugs her knees to her chest as she stares blankly out the window, and when we arrive at the hospital it takes me a few minutes to pull her out of her fog. I again pick her up easily and carry her into the emergency room where Addison is waiting for us.

I explain everything I know about what happened as I hand Maura off, but as I try to let go of her she keeps a grip on my shirt; a grip she refuses to release. We try to talk her into letting go, but she just shook her head fiercely as more tears began to fall. I relented and went with her back into the room Addison had gotten us for privacy. Addison tries to start examining her but we're soon stopped in our tracks as she's sobbing and begging us not to do this. Addison excuses herself so I can tlak to Maura, so I walk to her and put my hands on her face.

"Maura honey, you need to do this. I know that this must suck and that you must hate me for bringing you here, but you need to do this, for you. If you don't...I don't think you'll be able to forgive yourself, because if you don't he'll get away." I said as I kiss her forehead.

"I...I-I'm sc-scared..." she sobs.

"I know sweetie, God I know, but I'm here. And so is Addison, we aren't going to leave you." I say as I try to soothe her. I watch her make her mind up in her eyes as she starts nodding dejectedly. I kiss her forehead again, and call Addison back into the room.

As she starts taking Maura's clothing and putting it into a bag carefully I see Maura start shivering again and I try to warm her, but Addison stops me. I nod at her and sit back down as she continues. When she gets to the end and all she's doing is collecting physical evidence. And until then everything is going smoothly, but when she starts touching Maura, and probing around her body Maura starts crying and begging her to stop. It hurts me so badly to watch her in pain, so I jump up and grab her hand.

"Shhhhhhh...jus...just a minute longer...you...you're doing so well just h-hold on a second more." I say soothing her. She nods and bites her lip as Addison finishes. When shes done I help Maura up and wrap her in a blanket I had in my car, before picking her up again and taking her back to my apartment...

**AN: So I am sorry that I offended people with my writing but honestly if you don't like my ideas then just stop reading them don't go off on me and crush my poor teenage feelings alright? Anyyyyyyyyyways...please read and review because honestly at this moment not only am I sick, but I have absolutely no self confidence left because of the aforementioned reviewer above...**


	4. Bring The Pain

Disclaimer: So again I apologize for offending people, I feel like it's necessary I do that again, and I still stand by my rating. I also apologize for the delay, and for the incubate versus intubate. That _was _a typo, I do know the difference between the two, and I know we aren't suppose to have those either, but I have a Mac and I'm grammar check-less. It's probably a miracle that I haven't made more mistakes than I have considering how I'm only in high school, but alas I _am _human and I _do _make mistakes. So sorry about that. I'm also very sorry it has taken me _so _long to update!

JPOV:

It hadn't taken more then about two minutes in my apartment for Maura to beg for me to let her shower now. I obliged and spent the two hours she was in there making coffee and straightening up. trying to figure out what was the right thing to say to her. Not the right thing for the cop part of me to say, but for the woman who was an ass to her girlfriend part of me to say. I knew that Maura was extremely delicate and that this wouldn't help at all. I also knew that more likely than not that sympathy would only either anger her or make her feel worse then she already did. We were in that boat together though. I still couldn't help but wonder if any of this would've happened if we hadn't fought earlier. Wondered if they would've left her alone if I hadn't been such an ass and just turned around and apologized. But instead I walked away. I walked away from the most important thing in my life, and now I knew that the odds of her forgiving me were slim to nothing. Mostly nothing. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the bathroom door quietly opening.

I turned to face Maura, but my heart broke when I looked at her. Her normally straight posture was still nonexistent, and now that she had bathed she looked even more haggled then before. I could see some of the small cuts that were on her arms and legs that weren't hidden by my shorts and Boston PD shirt. I knew at that moment that nothing I could say would make her feel any better so I went with my gut. I kept my mouth shut and held my arms out.

A sobbed escaped her as she ran into my embrace. I hugged her gently as she sobbed and it was the second time she clung to me like her life and sanity depended on it. I stood there before scooping her up and walking to the couch. I sat down and settled her in my arms and on my lap, and I held her. I don't know how long we must have been there with her sobbing and me just holding her but eventually she calmed down enough that her tears were mostly just hiccups. She pulled away far enough to look up at me as the tears still ran down her cheeks. I could feel tears of my own building at the sight of her so broken, but I fought them and gently moved her hair out of her eyes before wiping away her tears.

"J-Jane... I... I.." she tried to start speaking but I shushed her.

"You don't have to talk about this right now. We can wait. It can wait." I said as I wiped away more tears.

"No." she said shaking her head. "It has to be now. If it isn't I'll talk myself out of it."

"O-ok. I'll call Korsak..." I started but she shook her head furiously.

"No. I can't I need... I need it to be you..." she said closing her eyes.

"I can... I can do that. We can do that. Just tell me what happened. I'll write it down, and you can sign it. And then I'll... I'll give it to Korsak so he can work the case... Ok?" I asked slowly. She nodded and I started to move away from her but her grew wide and her grip on me tightened.

"Hey, hey, I'm just going to get a notepad and a pen. I promise I'll be write back. It's on the counter from where I made a grocery list. Look it's right there, I'm not even leaving the room." I said hugging her. She slowly let go of me and as I walked to my kitchen her eyes never left me. I walked back slowly and sat next to her with the notepad and pen in my hands. "Ok... take all the time you need. I'm right here."

"I... I was home alone, wh..which you knew. I went inside, and... and showered. And put on my pajamas... I was eating a snack... and watching CSI: Miami. It was like.. t-twenty minutes into the sh-show and I thought I h-heard something. S-so I went into my kitchen to ch-check, and there was a man in it. I-I screamed and r-ran upstairs. I locked my bedroom door and moved, but he... he kicked it down... He grabbed me and I sc... I screamed. I fought... I t-tried but he was... he was strong... he just laughed and k-kept going... then when he was leaving he said... he said.." she started hyperventilating on the last part.

"Maura what did he say?" I asked slowly.

"He said he'd be back..." she said sobbing again.

"Shhh. You're safe now. I won't let him touch you. I promise." I said pulling her back into my lap. I don't know how long we sat like that before my phone started ringing. I silently cursed under my breath before answering.

"Rizzoli... Yeah I got it. I can't... yeah ten minutes is fine... alright bye." I sighed before turning to Maura. "Korsak is coming to get your statement..." said hesitantly.

"And?" she asked. "You're hiding something."

"He wants to check on you Maur... they're all worried about you.." I said slowly.

She sighed and reached for the notepad. I handed it to her and watched as she bit her lip and read through it. She signed it and tossed it on the coffee table. "I don't know what to do..." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I want to stop. I want to apologize for our fight earlier, and I need this to stop. I don't want to be like this anymore. I want to be me again. I don't want to be frail and broken. I want it to stop. Now." she said as she gets up.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask.

"To get a cup of coffee. You want one?" she says walking off.

"Sure..." I reply as someone knocks on the door. I grab my gun and move behind the door looking through the peep hole. I sigh as I open the door for Korsak.

"Gah Vince. Scare the crap outta me why don't ya?" I say as he enters my apartment.

Maura chose to walk out of the kitchen then. She handed me my coffee and took a drink of hers.

"Hey Maura... how... how are you?" he asked slowly. She sighed and looked up.

"I'd be a lot better if people would stop asking me that. And if they would just catch the man who did this so I could go back to my house and check on Bass." Maura replied.

"You're worried about your turtle?" Korsak asked jokingly.

"Tortoise." me and Maura answered together.

"Wow you guys really are ok, you're already ganging up together to correct me." he said with a laugh. Me and Maura looked at each before we both joined him with our laughter. I don't really know what it was, maybe the stress of everything was finally getting to us, but once we started we couldn't stop. Everyone even Maura was laughing so hard they were crying. But before long Maura's tears of laughter turned into sobs...

A/N: So not the best cliff hanger in the world, but it is one. And sorry for the delay in my post but here you go folks! Now please review.


End file.
